In many multichip arrangements, devices (e.g., integrated circuits, dice, or chips) may be placed in side to side configurations. Examples of these types of arrangements include single in-line memory module (SIMM) and dual in-line memory module (DIMM) configurations. Other multichip arrangements include multichip module (MCM) structures of chips that may share a common package. However, such conventional multichip approaches may not be suitable for relatively large I/O and density structures. For these applications, vertical stacking using through-silicon vias (TSVs) and die-to-die vias represents a more promising technology. However, these technologies may be limited by various drawbacks and challenges related to on-chip circuitry for the stacked devices.